


Is it too Much?

by Scum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Rimming, basically just kageyama being a dork, idk how to describe this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scum/pseuds/Scum
Summary: When Hinata had stopped talking to him so suddenly, Kageyama thought maybe it was something he had done. That, somehow, one of the jokes hadn’t landed, or had hit too close to home. Sure, they messed around constantly, with digs and jabs at each other, but he hated the thought that he might’ve crossed the line. Or possibly, the red haired boy had just grown sick of him, which was another awful thought.…but the last thing he expected was for Hinata to come out to him.And the ultimate last thing Kageyama expected was for him to suddenly start noticing weird things, like how pretty Hinata’s eyes looked when he was passionate about something, or how easily he blushed, or how baggy Kageyama’s sweatshirts looked on the smaller boy when he borrowed them.(i.e. the fic in which Hinata is gay and comes out to Kageyama, who then starts having weird feelings and uh oh, maybe he’s not as straight as he thought.)





	1. 20 days

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic so hopefully it's not utter trash and people like it -- awkward kageyama and clueless hinata is too adorable to me -- i know it's cliche and been done before but i just love it!!
> 
> i saw [**this**](https://starryeyedcacti.tumblr.com/post/165292870365/) tumblr post and had to write something after i read it, so welp that's how this was created (my tumblr is @scummery if anyone's interested).
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

 

When Hinata had stopped talking to him so suddenly, Kageyama thought maybe it was something he had done. That, somehow, one of the jokes hadn’t landed, or had hit too close to home. Sure, they messed around constantly, with digs and jabs at each other, but he hated the thought that he might’ve crossed the line. Or possibly, the red haired boy had just grown sick of him, which was another awful thought. The last few weeks had left Kageyama not only confused, but somewhat hurt too; although, he’d never show it. 

On the day Kageyama had stared college, he’d never expected to befriend a random art student in a coffee shop, who sat next to him in what was the only empty table. He’d never expected the boy to be so enthusiastic and practically force him to be his friend (which he was extremely grateful for, since talking to people was not his forte and in that moment he wouldn’t have to worry about making friends). And the last thing he had expected was for Hinata to just suddenly go M.I.A. almost a year into the friendship — no texts, no ‘ _we need to do something!!_ ’s, no awkward, occasional height difference hugs. 

So when, 20 days since he’d last spoken to him (not that he was counting), Hinata sent him a snap, Kageyama wasn’t exactly sure what the appropriate response should be. Wracking his brain, he tried to figure out why today was the day he’d decided to message him. 

 

**hinata is typing...**

**hinata: hii kageyama!!**

 

He opened the message then went off the chat for a few minutes, trying to decide how to reply. Finally, he slid back onto the chat, at what turned out to be the exact same timing as the other boy. For some reason, he panicked. God, why was he acting like a kid?

 

**me: Hey dude**

**hinata: how are u :D**

**me: Good**

**hinata: missed u!!**

 

 _‘Missed you’...?_ Kageyama stared at the phone incredulously, as if the device had done something wrong. He was the one who’d suddenly ghosted on the friendship, why was he saying he missed him? It just didn’t make sense; none of it made sense and he didn’t have to be experienced with friendships to know that. 

 

**hinata is typing...**

 

He set the phone down and willed himself not to look at the chat, but only lasted about 5 seconds before he was swiping again. 

 

**hinata: we need to talk about something. nothing bad tho!! what r u doin tmr ?**

**me: Nm. Got class at 9 a.m. though**

 

After agreeing to meet and get coffee at the same shop they’d first met, Kageyama set his phone down properly and didn’t check it for a while. It seemed a bit off that the smaller boy had wanted to meet there, when most of their time spent together was studying in the library, or playing video games at his apartment. They hadn’t spent time out in such a...serious...way for a while. 

That didn’t feel like the right word for it. 

Kageyama muttered under his breath, “no, not serious...” 

It was as if they were starting their friendship over again. Bitterly, he thought to himself that Hinata had practically forced him to befriend him, then ditched him. Or...maybe he was being too harsh. 

“Shit.”

He had an assignment to work on and needed to take a shower to clear his head. Worrying was not going to help. The raven haired boy figured he was soon to find out what was going on, anyway...

Yet, in the shower, Kageyama couldn’t stop his mind from drifting back to a certain redhead. It seemed unfair that the taller boy was just supposed to talk to him again as if everything was normal, as if he had not suddenly been forgotten about and tossed aside. He must have made so many new friends that he didn’t need Kageyama to talk to him anymore — after all, Hinata had a knack for making friends. He’d witnessed it many times, whether it was simple interactions with store cashiers, or at parties, or with dogs; the boy was just so likeable. It seemed like everyone couldn’t help but be pulled towards his aura when he was a literal ball of sunshine. 

And because of that, Kageyama knew that he would have lots of other friends, which was normal, of course. He was the weird one, for isolating himself and making no effort to talk to other people. Sure, he had the odd acquaintance from class, gym or high school, but nobody he considered a _friend_. Expect for that one boy who’d decided he didn’t want to be friends anymore. 

But then, that wasn’t fair either. In fact, it was just as much his fault as it was Hinata’s. Why didn’t he reach out to him? Why should the other boy always be the one to make the effort? He must’ve grown tired of it, Kageyama nodded to himself as he towelled his body. 

Convinced by his own thoughts, it was much easier for him to sleep that night. At least this way, even if it was completely wrong, he had some kind of explanation for what had happened. 

And for some bizarre reason...

That made it sting less. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The coffee shop was exactly how he remembered it: quaint and warm. There was nothing glamorous or glitzy about it, but it had a certain charm, that was half due to the atmosphere and half due to the memories Kageyama attached to it. He sat at the same round table they usually did, near the back corner, with the large windows to his side. Tapping his foot impatiently on the russet wooden floor, the raven haired boy could feel the sun warm his face and hand, where he held a small latte. Despite the rays, he knew that it was cold outside.

Should he have bought Hinata something? Maybe it was rude of him to sit with a drink and not have anything for his friend. No, the smaller boy always hated that, for some reason...

“...yama!”

_What?_

“Kageyama!!”

Startled, the raven haired boy looked up far too fast.

“It’s just me, silly,” Hinata said with a wide grin, “did I scare you?”

As usual, he was colorful and warm — all smiles and bright eyes. The redhead pulled out a chair, wincing at the noise it made as it dragged on the wood. After some noises of frustration (specifically 'uunnf!!' and 'gwauhh'), he threw himself onto the seat and leaned on his clasped hands.

Kageyama watched him wordlessly and tried to come up with anything to say. It was like he’d forgotten how to communicate.

“Oiii, Kageyama!”

He looked up, blue eyes piercing between the dark strands of hair covering his face. It was easy to forget how high energy the redhead was when he hadn’t seen him in almost a month.

“Yeah?”

Hinata’s cheeks were slightly pink, “you’re not mad are you?”

“Definitely not,” the taller boy said, almost defensively, as if to question why he would be. Hinata annoyed him far more when they had petty arguments, not over something like this, which seemed more significant.

Frankly, he’d just missed the hyperactive boy.

Kageyama watched in mild amusement as Hinata swirled a stirrer in his hot chocolate, rushing for no reason. Whenever the smaller boy did anything, it was almost like he thought it would disappear if he wasn’t quick enough. The redhead sipped the drink, then winced and yelped loudly when he burned his mouth. A girl at a table nearby looked over with a small smile on her face.

At least he _seemed_ normal.

“Anyway...” Hinata said, pouting slightly, “here’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

It was difficult not to watch as the Hinata looked around self-consciously, realising the close proximity of everyone else. His voice cut sharply through the silence, shattering the tentative glass bubble which they spoke under. If he cared, he hadn’t made it obvious until he spoke once again.

“Maybe we should go outside.”

Now Kageyama was concerned, his heart racing slightly. Were they going outside so Hinata could yell at him? What had he done wrong? But he didn’t seem mad. Hinata just stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Kageyama,” the smaller boy was standing with both their drinks in his hand, head nodding to the door, “c’mon…”

He followed after, towering over his friend then took his drink when it was handed to them. The thought of possibly being yelled at or antagonised made him nervous. Constant pointless bickering was one thing, but a full blown argument?

They fell into a rhythm, walking next to each other. Hinata’s back was facing the sun, but if he looked closely enough, Kageyama could still see flecks of gold in his amber eyes and the slight flush to his face. Realising he was staring, the blue eyed boy quickly looked away; watching his feet move as they walked, he could hear Hinata’s teeth chattering and turned his head.

“Why are you just wearing that?” Kageyama asked, staring down angrily at his friend’s blue basketball shorts and t-shirt.

“It looked warm from my bedroom window.“

With a sigh, Kageyama pulled off his hoodie, then hurriedly pushed his t-shirt down when it lifted.

“Here,” he said, outstretching his arm.

At that Hinata blanched, then turned a worrying shade of tomato, “ah, n-no don’t be stupid...idiot Yamayama.”

Looking at his friend strangely, Kageyama pulled the hoodie back over his head. What was the big deal? Hinata had borrowed his clothes before and it wasn’t like he was cold anyway — the drink had warmed him up.

Where they stood, the grey buildings were shielding the sun and nobody was around. Kageyama leaned against the side of a building, staring down at the redhead questioningly. The boy tried to act casual, as if it was just any old conversation, but inside he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He threw the empty cup in the trash and it landed perfectly, despite the distance.

“I...”

Hinata looked down at his cup, which was still half full and no doubt cold, refusing to make eye contact.

“What is it, Hinata?” Kageyama asked impatiently. At the sound of his name, the boy’s head snapped up and his movements became robotic.

“I want to come clean about something.”

The taller boy bent at the knees and sat against the wall slightly, so they could make eye contact easier, as if to say, ' _so tell me_ '. At this point, he was getting worried. Normally Hinata was so loud mouthed and excited, he’d rarely seen him nervous, or quiet, or struggling to talk like this. It made him feel oddly uncomfortable, actually.

“Just spit it out,” Kageyama told him.

“I...” Hinata was staring intensely at one of the taller boy’s hoodie strings. He looked up, head tilted to one side, warm brown eyes impossibly wide.

“I like…I like boys.”

Kageyama didn’t quite understand, squinting his eyes and looking at the smaller redhead, hard. He liked... boys? Didn’t most people?

“So?” he asked.

Hinata sighed heavily and with a flush, his amber eyes met dark blues, “idiot Kageyama...I’m gay.”

There was a pause, when everything clicked into place.

That... _that_ was it? He’d made it seem like it was a bad thing. After a few seconds, Kageyama pushed his hair back and spoke easily, on instinct.

“Yeah... so?”

For almost a minute, Kageyama observed as his friend just gazed up in shock, trying to read the raven haired boy’s expression — searching for any judgement, contempt, disgust; he saw nothing. It must have been nerve racking to say tell someone that, especially a close friend. His pupils were slightly dilated, tongue darting out to wet his pink lips; then, he took a deep sigh of relief, with a weird small smile.

“So I needed time to...figure thing— figure myself out...”

There was a particularly hard gust of wind, which messed up Hinata’s hair and his arms shot up to cover his chest. The sun was starting to set in the horizon. His drink had long gone cold.

“I should’ve reached out to you, since you’re so bad with human interaction,” Hinata said with a grin.

“Dumbass.”

Kageyama wasn’t annoyed though, not even a little. In fact, the blue eyed boy was just glad that nobody was dying and Hinata didn’t hate him.

“I’m sorry Kageyama,” the redhead said, “do you forgive me?”

_Forgive him? For what?_

“Of course, shrimp.”

“Hey!!” the shorter boy reached up to punch Kageyama, but he stopped it easily. Rather than let go, he held his grip on the little fist.

“Uhh...?”

Before he could second guess himself, or ask if it was okay after everything that had just happened, Kageyama pulled the boy towards him, into a hug.

“Hope you’re okay,”

he patted the red tufts of hair,

“I’m sure it was hard for you.”

Choice wording. He winced slightly.

“I mean...”

Hinata looked up strangely, trying not to laugh, “shut up, idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

For weeks, everything continued as normal. Slowly but surely, the two boys fell back into their normal routine of texting each other frequently, getting lunch on days off, going to the gym or studying together at the library…and constantly bickering, of course.

They had both yet to find another person who had such a pure, unadulterated hatred for doing work, or could pointlessly argue back and forth, so it was nice having someone else who knew the feeling. The friendship was exactly how it was, if not better, but something had shifted and Kageyama wasn’t sure if he was going crazy, or if his friend could feel it too…

Then, one evening, he had suggested that they went swimming together after a work-out in the gym nearby. It had a large indoor pool and a sauna that he’d been wanting to try for months, and that particular day felt like the perfect opportunity. In the moment, it had seemed like a fun idea – after all, they both enjoyed exercise. In his mind, there wasn’t much that could go wrong; it was just a nice friendly day out, unprecedented feelings be damned.

Of course, Hinata at jumped at the idea, because when was he not excited to spend time with his friends, especially if it involved exercise. For some odd reason, Kageyama took huge comfort in knowing he could pretty much suggest whatever to the smaller boy and he’d get all starry eyed and excited – this case was no exception, either.

They spent hours working out, an unspoken agreement that whoever gave in first would lose, yet in the end, they both collapsed at the same time.

It wasn’t until after they were finished that Kageyama was really having second thoughts.

Once his friend was shirtless and panting in the steam room, he felt like suggesting they just go somewhere else, do anything else.

Kageyama was really wondering if the whole thing had been a bad idea.

It had been a really bad idea.

Hinata’s red hair was sticking to his face, sweat dripping down his taut back and thighs and his entire body slightly flushed. The worst part was that he couldn’t help but unabashedly stare, even when he was caught and the other boy awkwardly stared back, wide eyed and confused.

And if Kageyama hadn’t been entirely sure it was a bad idea at that point, he definitely knew once he was shoved in the pool, or when Hinata was trying to wrestle him, then dove underwater to bite his leg, he grabbed red hair to pull him off; there was a weird moment, where they were just staring at each other underwater, until Hinata started laughing, bubbles everywhere.

Or when they were walking back to his apartment and Hinata looked up at him, eyes all red and bleary from the chlorine in the pool but still just as bright and excited, talking a million miles a minute and gesturing wildly with his hands.

It suddenly started pouring with rain.

And Kageyama watched wordlessly as his friend cussed and tried to shield his hair, that had only just began to dry.

“Ack,” he slapped his hand to his eye when a droplet of water splashed in it.

Hinata was fucking adorable.

“What do I always tell you, idiot? You can’t just walk around in shorts and a t-shirt.”

He wasn’t even mad.

Turning fully, Hinata began to rant, “stop being such an asshole!”

“You say that every time, like it makes any difference. Clearly it doesn’t so why do you keep saying it every time?”

Kageyama wasn’t listening.

“...not my fault that I forgot – how was I supposed to know we’d walk?? And also, it was sunny earlier!!”

Maybe he should give Hinata his hoodie.

“…know that. Are you even listening to me?”

No.

“Yeah.”

Whatever other tangent Hinata was about to go on was interrupted by a hoodie being shoved his face, which, after a few stunned moments, he rushed to put on. He didn’t want to stand in the pouring rain, after all, and Kageyama didn’t seem to care.

Hinata’s shoulder was almost out poking through the neckhole, sleeves well past his knuckles and ‘jesus’ Kageyama thought, ‘he’s so tiny’, watching as the dark blue fabric completely enveloped his small frame. It was almost as though Hinata could tell what he was thinking once he saw him looking, because he crossed his arms angrily and looked at him as if to say ‘what?’.

* * *

Later in the day, after they were back at his apartment and Kageyama had won Mario Kart three times, he caught himself staring again at the red haired boy, for what felt like the millionth time. He just looked so cute.

Staring at the way Hinata’s face reddened slightly as he yelled “one more!” every time he lost, how his shorts rode up his leg and staring at the dark blue hoodie he was wearing that was far too big, practically suffocating him.

“Kageyama…?”

His response was almost too fast as his head snapped up, “yeah.”

At such close proximity, he could see the one freckle Hinata had under his eye and the tiny hoop earrings he was wearing — the jewellery should’ve looked ridiculous on him but for some reason just didn’t. He wanted to reach forward, just a little closer and roll the earrings under his fingers, feel the cool metal against his skin.

What… was happening?

“Are you alright?”

“I’m,” his mouth felt dry, “great.”

It felt so wrong, that suddenly he was questioning things. Was it just a part of reaching adulthood? ‘No, definitely not,’ he thought to himself. Even as a young teenager, he’d never felt this way towards another guy. Never wanted to touch another boy, yet for some reason Hinata was different. He was all white teeth and big smiles and soft skin and he always smelled sweet, like peaches and cream.

“Idiot!!” Hinata yelled, his voice cracking slightly. He sat back on his heels, “if you’re feeling sick just say! I can go, duh.”

Breathlessly, he managed to respond, “no, stay.”

Hinata’s excited demeanor suddenly shifted; rather than bouncing on his heels and clenching then unclenching his fists, he sat completely still. He turned his head to the side and gave Kageyama a questioning look.

“Oiiii,” Hinata poked his face.

On instinct, Kageyama completely recoiled, shoving the other boy away from, him with a sick feeling in his stomach.

Then after a few seconds, Hinata twisted his body so that he was in Kageyama’s field of vision, arched down, head by his knees.

“Hey…seriously, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kageyama choked out.

But he wasn’t fine, because his thoughts were all over the place and he was disgusted with himself for thinking this way about his only— no, his best friend. And he’d be damned if he was going to fuck everything up, not when he remembered how it felt before when he thought he’d ruined the friendship somehow.

Even after being shoved away, Hinata was still concerned about how his friend was feeling. It only served to make him feel a million times worse.

“Thank you, shrimp,” Kageyama patted his head.

“…”

Normally, Hinata would make an indignant noise or weakly punch his friend, but he sat completely still.

“Let me rephrase…” the red haired boy said, gesturing widely with his arms, “I can tell something is wrong. And like, properly wrong. So tell me, idiot.”

Kageyama was hesitant, then insisted that everything was fine, told him not to worry. But his hand was still resting on Hinata’s head and he couldn’t help but notice – it was crazy, how soft his hair was, almost fluffy.

Without thinking, he raised his other hand and started rolling the soft strands of hair through his fingers.

He marvelled at how thin and delicate the tufts of hair were. He didn’t even realise what he was doing, or how weird it was, until Hinata made a small strangled noise from the back of his throat.

Fuck.

Immediately, Kageyama pulled his arms back.

Blushing furiously, Hinata spoke with a shaky voice, “w-what…what is up with you today?”

Kageyama rubbed his face with his hands, “nothing.”

“Can you just tell me?!”

“It’s nothing, dumbass.”

“I…”

Eventually, Hinata gave in, but not without heavy, dramatic sighs and an angry pout. He said something about having an art development due, but Kageyama was barely listening. He stared absentmindedly at the window, watching the rain water pool into droplets, until heavy enough to roll down the smooth glass. With a wrenching feeling of guilt in his gut, he heard his friend dejectedly say good night and winced as the door slammed shut, slightly too loud. The sound echoed in the quiet apartment, which felt emptier.

There was no point in saying anything. What if it was just a phase, then he ruined a friendship for nothing? Maybe if he just ignored all of his bizarre, inexplicable thoughts and feelings then they would soon go away, no harm done.

Yeah, that felt like the right thing to do.


End file.
